A position control of the inserted object is often necessary during the medical treatment or diagnosis, with which an instrument, in particular a catheter or also other medical treatment devices, are inserted into the patient. During a treatment of this type, images of the area to be examined and the inserted instrument are thus usually continuously produced in a parallel manner via an imaging system, for instance a computed tomography device, an angiography system or in the magnetic resonance device etc. With some applications, in particular with an electrophysiological examination, with which an electrode catheter is inserted into the heart, a high-precision active position control is required, i.e. not only a precise monitoring of the position of the catheter is required, so too is a high-precision control system of the catheter to the heart. Methods and systems which allow an automatic control system of the catheter are increasingly used for this purpose.
A precondition for an automatic control system of this type is a recognition of the current actual position of the catheter in the respective vascular structure. One option for determining the current actual position consists in the image evaluation of the images recorded using the imaging system. In other words, the reproduction of the instrument in the recorded image is automatically detected by corresponding image recognition software with the aid of an image processing system. One problem consists here, on the one hand, in ensuring that the actual position of the instrument is also detected. On the other hand, the problem consists that as rapid an identification as possible is needed in real time, in order to be able to determine the current actual position with an automatic control system during the continuous insertion of the instrument.